


Lucky Pants

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blame Her...Or Possibly Thank Her, Carmella Encourages The Madness, Dating For Demons, Enthusiastic Blow Job, Established Relationship, Everybody's happy, FinnZayn, Green Pants, Happy Ending, Locker Room Sex, Lots Of Wrestlers Mentioned If Not Seen, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sami Is Happy, SamiFinn, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: It's been a good couple of weeks for Sami Zayn.  He's getting to live the dream of beating up his boss for a living, his partner Finn's popularity is unrivalled and one of his best friends receives the news he's been waiting on for over two years now.A celebration is clearly in order.  Finn is happy to oblige.





	Lucky Pants

The Big Show had once said that working on the Live Events was much more fun than working on RAWs and SmackDowns, an opinion that Sami had found himself agreeing with quite often.  There was nothing quite like the additional freedom to perform the way he wanted on live shows, the increased amount of time he could spend interacting with the fans and the lengthier and more varied in-ring contests.

But the past two weeks on SmackDown had been pretty fun in their own right.  After all, which other profession in the world allowed you to beat up the boss’ son AND get paid for it?  Shane had been a great sport about the whole thing, proving he was very much his father’s son by insisting that they not hold back on him...and if Kevin was good at any one thing, it was beating up the men of the McMahon family.

From there on the good times just kept on rolling.  Finn and Sasha won the Second Chance vote for the Mixed Match Challenge, which meant another sneaky Tuesday together with Finn when they took on Charlotte and Bobby Roode next week.  Sami wasn’t really surprised at the outcome, feeling that their only competition in that vote was Bayley and Elias and a victory of 40% of the vote was pretty definitive.  Given that there was no chance of him facing Finn in the Challenge now, Sami couldn’t really say he was upset at not getting voted back in and Becky was happy enough with her mentor and fellow Horsewoman taking that Second Chance spot.

Shame it meant an end to filming those vignettes together.  Becky was always fun to work with, even if her taste in hummus needed some serious refining.

They’d celebrated Finn’s victory by watching the Ultimate Deletion together over Skype; having a good laugh over how silly it all was before Finn dropped a minor bombshell on Sami as the ‘match’ ended.

“By the way, Sambo,” Finn’s huge grin was a dead giveaway that good news was on the horizon, “Dey’ve asked me to come to yer neck of the woods tomorrow.”

Sami blinked in surprise, “You’re gonna be at SmackDown tomorrow?  Why?  Your match with Charlotte and Bobby isn’t until next week, right?”

“I ‘unno, Sami...” Finn looked a little sheepish, “I _kinda_ stopped listenin’ when dey said I was to be there...my mind wandered to potential Sami-fun-times.”

“ _Finn_ , this could be something important!” Sami’s exasperation was muted somewhat by underlying fondness.  Sami still found himself mind-blown whenever Finn put his love for him on an equal level to his love for wrestling.

“More important than Sami-fun-times?” Finn gasped theatrically, before continuing on in a _slightly_ more serious manner, “I t’ink it’s something to do with the Mixed Match Challenge, since Sasha’s been asked to come over too.  Maybe dey want us to watch the match tomorrow and live blog or something?”

“Guess that makes sense,” Sami shrugged, “Would help in building up your match with the Miz at WrestleMania.”

“And Seth,” Finn reminded him.

“And the third wheel, yes,” Sami scoffed in response.

Finn chuckled despite himself, “Are you ever gonna forgive Seth for what happened?”

“I’m still mad at him,” Sami huffed, “You don’t just ‘get over’ being called your ‘little pal’ on national television.”

It was a shame Finn had to leave to go get ready for his own match then, but at least Sami was left with the magical sound of Finn’s laughter in lieu of a proper goodbye.  Getting to spend any extra time with Finn was a welcome surprise, and Sami’s thoughts turned to ways of surprising Finn when said extra time was being spent together.  A quick glance at Social Media provided Sami with an interesting idea...Finn had been wearing green trunks during recent Live Events for St. Patrick’s Day that past Saturday...and whilst they sadly couldn’t spend the actual day together, perhaps a late celebration was in order for Tuesday instead...

\---

Sami’s mind was already buzzing with excitement that Tuesday morning...in fact the buzzing seemed to be getting increasingly more frantic, to the point where it almost filled the hotel room...

Sami blinked in confusion as he heard something fall on to the floor...peering over the side of the bed to see his phone buzzing around on the floor.

_Ohhh_...

Sami sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, reaching down to pick up the very insistent phone from the floor.  Something really big must have happened, given his alerts seemed to be going haywire.  Sami blinked as he read through the alerts, pausing to rub his eyes free of any lingering tiredness to make sure he had read the news correctly.

**_‘Daniel Bryan has been cleared to return to in-ring competition.’_ **

“Huh...” Sami pondered to himself, a big smile forming on his face as he imagined how elated his friend must be feeling right now, “The good news just keeps on rolling!”

Suddenly getting to the arena early seemed like the best idea in the world, if only to see how Daniel was reacting to this huge announcement...plus it would give Sami some extra time to make sure Finn’s surprise was ready to go...the very definition of a win-win situation, really!

\---

Sami had barely unloaded his gear from the Uber before he spotted an extremely enthusiastic looking Daniel Bryan waving him over.  Sami grinned as they rushed to meet each other, Daniel quickly hugging Sami with a ferocity not seen since the Team Hell No days.

“You’re back!” Sami cheered, giving Daniel a hearty pat on the back in greeting, “I’m super happy for you!”

“ _You’re_ happy?” Daniel laughed, eyes sparkling with excitement, “Sami, how do you think **I** feel after _two years_ of waiting for this moment?”

Sami could only nod in agreement.  It was a situation Sami could only barely empathise with, being out with his shoulder injury was practically nothing compared to being out of action for what could have been potentially forever.  It wasn’t something Sami could imagine comprehending, not even during the darkest days of his or Finn’s respective shoulder injuries.  Stepping back from the hug, all Sami could see was a light back in Bryan’s eyes that had been somewhat dull for the past two years...the only glimmer that Sami could remember seeing since Daniel’s retirement had been when he was talking about his family.

...speaking of which, “How’s Brie taking the news?”

“She’s nervous, of course...especially with what happened with Nikki’s comeback,” Daniel nodded solemnly, “She wasn’t too thrilled when she saw Nakamura tweeting his intent for a match down the line...the whole head-based offense and all.”

“Eh, you two are smart enough to work a match to avoid any head shots,” Sami grinned, “I mean, if Shinsuke and I can put on a clinic calling it on the fly, imagine what you two can do with proper planning!”

“Yeah, it’s great to have all that to look forward to again...all those dream matches we thought were lost!” Daniel clapped Sami on the shoulder, “And just wait ‘till you hear what they’ve got planned for us tonight!”

“Oof, not wasting any time are they...?” Sami chuckled, before his brain caught up with what Daniel was saying, “...sorry, planned for ‘us’?”

“Yeah!  You and Kevin are gonna attack me later!” Daniel grinned, “It’s gonna be **great**!”

Sami groaned good-naturedly, “Of **course** the first thing they want you to do for your big comeback is get beat down.  The more things change, eh?”

“I know, right!” Daniel clapped his hands together, “It’s perfect!”

“Well, I promise you’ll be beaten up with good hands,” Sami wiggled his fingers in the air for emphasis, “You might want to warn Kevin though...you know how enthusiastic he gets about a good savage attack.”

“I think Brie’s already had words with him,” Daniel sighed, “You’re probably next on her talking to list.”

“Oh...” Sami gulped, the prospect of dealing with Brie Bella in full-on Mom Mode scarier than the idea of another Ladder War against Kevin, “Well...that’ll be... _fun_...maybe I should switch locker rooms...”

“Nowhere to hide, Sami...” Daniel smirked as the pair headed in to the arena, “Accept your fate.”

Sami sighed, contemplating his immediate impending doom, “Maybe I’ll be safe if I hide behind Birdie...”

“You’re not using my daughter as a shield, Sami...”

“Damn.”

\---

The night’s proceedings went rather well, really.  Daniel’s enthusiasm at getting to participate in actual physical altercations again had been palpable, and Sami could have sworn he caught Bryan grinning during parts of the beat down ( _hope that didn’t get caught on camera…_ ).  Sami honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen someone so happy to be getting attacked...maybe not since Dean’s altercation with Jake Roberts and his snake a few years ago.  The three of them had had a good laugh about the whole thing afterwards, and once Brie was satisfied that Daniel was okay she was more than happy to join in the celebrations.

Now the three had gone off to do their own things.  Kevin had presumably found a quiet space somewhere to call his wife and kids...and Daniel had left with Brie and Birdie, eager to spend as much time with his family as he could before...

...Sami suddenly considered the one true downside to Daniel’s in-ring return.  It hadn’t been announced just what Daniel’s role would be yet, but if he was coming back to full-time in-ring competition...

Well, it’d _probably_ be easier for Daniel to have Brie and Birdie travel around with him if that were the case.  It’d certainly be easier for Daniel to be with his family than it was for Kevin to be with his, or for Sami to be with Finn...

_Finn_...the mere thought of Finn brought a fond smile to Sami’s face.  Sami had sadly only managed to catch fleeting glimpses of Finn throughout the night, the road agents had kept Sami busy making sure the big angle went down perfectly.  He’d seen Finn at various points in the night, happily talking with Becky and Naomi, with the New Day, with Shinsuke and AJ, with Tyler Breeze and Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley and Chad Gable and...

...well, with practically everybody backstage _but_ Sami.

It was a little frustrating, knowing Finn was so near but they couldn’t even be near one another.  They had managed to exchange a few shy smiles, quick waves and blown kisses, but nothing aside from that.  At least Sami knew Finn was here, the higher-ups obviously not changing their mind about Finn being here at the last minute or anything like that.  Sami might still not have been entirely sure _why_ they wanted Finn here tonight, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about extra Finn times.

At least his surprise for Finn was all ready and waiting.  Sami’d had a little trouble finding what he needed on his own (mostly because he couldn’t get away from the road agents long enough), but luckily he had a helping hand handy.  Carmella had owed Sami a favour after he took Cass to the Billy Joel concert to help the big guy take his mind off of things, and she had pulled through big time to help Sami with his surprise.  Sami had honestly expected Carmella to ask more probing questions about his request, but she’d merely shook her head in amusement.

“As if I don’t know what you boys are gonna be doin’ later, Samuel,” She’d smirked as Sami had to hastily look away to hide his blushes, “And this is pretty tame compared to some things I’ve heard that go on around here...”

Sami very carefully chose **not** to think about what that meant, “I...will take your word for it...thanks, Carm.”

“Anytime!”

Now all Sami could do was wait in the locker room until Finn was ready to go.  In the meantime Sami kicked back and watched the Mixed Match Challenge match, ostensibly to scout Finn’s potential opponents in the final but ending up marvelling at the Miz’s continued ability to squeak out victory after victory despite all evidence pointing to the contrary...then again, if it came down to a fight between Asuka and Braun Strowman, Sami was fairly certain he’d be safe backing Asuka...

On the bright side, that meant Finn had a chance to exact some revenge in a couple of weeks for what happened in the Quarter-Finals...and _then_ take the Miz’s Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania.  The thought made Sami feel all warm and fuzzy inside...his championship winning partner and a **proper** championship winning celebration...

“You done gathering wool there, Sami?”

Sami’s head shot up in surprise, looking up just in time to see Finn closing the locker room door behind him.  Finn’s bemused expression told Sami all he needed to know about getting caught out daydreaming again.

“Hey, Finn!  You’re free!” Sami grinned, standing up off the bench to greet his partner, “Everything sorted on your end?”

Sami had barely finished his question before Finn had reached him, his arms immediately wrapping around Sami’s shoulders to bring him down for a kiss.  Sami had expected a quaint little ‘hello’ kind of kiss, so the slight ferocity behind the kiss caught him completely off guard.  Sami’s eyes widened in surprise, before sliding closed as he let Finn’s passion overcome them both.  Finn’s hands were suddenly sliding down to Sami’s trousers, fingertips dipping into the waistband insistently.

“Hey, whoa…hello!” Sami chuckled nervously as he felt Finn’s fingers dig into his hips, “Not that I’m complaining, but you seem overly amorous for some reason?  What gives?”

“What gives?!” Finn growled, fingers fumbling with the button on Sami’s trousers, “You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice yer new underwear, Sami?  Ye think I’d miss the colour?  Fuckin’ Hell Sami, you were practically on display for the whole world to see!”

“My what…wait, how did you…?” Sami somehow managed to keep a cool enough head to think about the situation, a little tricky what with Finn attacking his neck and collarbone with kisses…come to think of it, Daniel had been a little forceful when pulling against his trousers during the brawl…and it had been somewhat draftier for some reason and…oh dear, the whole audience had undoubtedly seen the green boxer briefs Sami was wearing if Finn had…his groan of despair echoed throughout the locker room, “That was supposed to be a late St. Patrick's Day gift!”

“Just fer me, I hope…” Finn muttered, finally succeeding in unbuttoning Sami’s trousers, “Not sharing dat with anyone…s’mine…”

Sami gulped as Finn slid Sami’s trousers down, letting them pool on the floor and sinking to his knees to join them.  Sami’s own knees suddenly felt weak as he felt Finn’s breath against his crotch, “Uh…yeah, definitely meant for just you.  Finn….we _can’t_ …not here…public place!”

“I locked the fuckin’ door behind me Sami,” Finn’s voice bore no more room for argument, “I’m not waitin’ ‘till we get to the hotel for this surprise...”

“Oh…” Sami’s throat had gone dry for some unknown reason, “Well…I guess we can start to enjoy your surprise a bit early…”

“Good answer,” Finn smirked up at Sami, palming the ever increasing bulge in Sami’s briefs, “I do enjoy your surprises, love…but I t’ink you enjoy surprising me even more…”

“It’s always fun seeing your reac- ** _SHUN_** ,” Sami groaned as Finn pulled the waistband of Sami’s new briefs down, only just enough to free Sami’s cock and balls, “Oh, this is probably not a good idea…”

“I don’t t’ink this will take long,” Finn’s smirk remained firmly in place, gently stroking Sami’s cock to full hardness, “Better take the edge off before we can enjoy the rest of my night off…and maybe even my early morning off…”

“Oh fucking Hell…” Sami groaned as Finn leaned in a little closer, swiping his tongue around the head of Sami’s cock…savouring the taste as he’d promised he was going to do, “Hurry before someone knocks on that door…”

“Not like dey can get in…” Finn murmured, stroking Sami a few more times before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

“Yeah, but…fuck’s sake…that mouth is sinful…” Sami licked his lips, “They’ll probably guess what we’re doing.”

Finn slid his mouth off Sami’s cock with an audible pop, “Den dey’re going to be **very** jealous, aren’t dey?”

Sami could only moan as Finn slid his cock back into his mouth, taking as much of Sami’s length as he felt comfortable with.  Once Finn had found his comfort zone, he began sucking Sami off in earnest, one hand wrapped around the base of Sami’s shaft to steady it and the other caressing Sami’s balls for extra sensations.  Sami could only watch on, enamoured by Finn’s eagerness and a little overwhelmed at this being Finn’s reaction to simply wearing a set of green underwear.

Maybe it was the fact it was accidentally flashed to the entire audience that had spurred Finn on…Finn had called this ‘his’ after all.  Sami groaned…Finn’s possessiveness always seemed to catch him off guard, Sami never really believing he was any kind of prize in that regard.  But as the tongue rolling around his cock seemed to prove, Finn _really_ wanted to prove how much he wanted him.

“Fuck…you were right,” Sami moaned, sliding his hands down into Finn’s hair, “This isn’t going to take long…”

Finn hummed happily around Sami’s cock, releasing his hand from the base of Sami’s cock to take as much of it as he could into his mouth.  Judging by the whimpering from above and the sudden tightening of the grip in Finn’s hair, Finn assumed Sami was okay with this development.  Finn smirked around Sami’s cock, letting his mouth go slack and beckoning Sami with his finger to take over.  Another slight tug of his hair was all the warning Finn got as Sami began to slide himself in and out of Finn’s mouth.  This was the best side of Sami, the side that took control and let himself be pleasured by his willing partner.  The amount of trust Finn had in Sami spurred him on, and whilst Sami’s movements were a little haphazard he never allowed himself to go too forcefully.  Finn moaned happily around Sami’s cock, enjoying the sounds of pleasure his partner was crooning into the locker room, the panting increasing in volume as release seemed ever nearer.

“ _Close_ …” Sami groaned, stopping himself to let Finn take back over, “So fuckin’ close…Finn… **fuck** …”

Sami’s pleas were enough to spur Finn on, redoubling his efforts as best he could.  The increased speed made for a slightly sloppier blowjob, but Sami was clearly past caring about technique at that point.  A loud groan followed by a harsh hair tug was the warning sign Finn was looking for, and soon he felt the first spurts of cum spilling into his mouth.  Finn let Sami ride through his release at Sami’s pace, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth.  Finn felt a little dribble from the corner of his mouth, but he was pleased that he managed to swallow down as much of Sami’s cum as he could.  Sami withdrew himself from Finn’s mouth, Finn instinctively moving to lick the remaining cum from the head of Sami’s cock.

“Nice creamy head on that drink,” Finn chuckled to himself, “Dat’s a St. Paddy’s Day tradition I can get behind.”

“Yeah…that was…” Sami murmured dreamily, “Okay, I get why you like the coloured tights so much now.  **Wow**.  _Yeah_.”

“Yeah…” Finn licked his lips clean, before moving to pull Sami’s briefs and trousers back up, “Can’t wait to see how yer arse looks in green properly.”

“You may have to guide me to the hotel,” Sami smiled gratefully at Finn as he finished doing up Sami’s trousers again, “Don’t think I can walk properly on my own after that.”

“Just wait ‘till I’ve finished with you at the hotel, Sami…” Finn smirked as he reached up to cup Sami’s face with his hands, “Hopefully both of us will have problems walking tomorrow after dis night…”

“We should probably call an Uber, then!” Sami grinned as he rushed over to grab his gear bag, “…actually, before we go…dare I ask what kind of underwear you’re wearing, Finn?”

“Have a look for yerself, Sami…” Finn waggled his eyebrows, pulling the waistband of his own trousers down slightly to reveal…

“You aren’t wearing underwear, are you?” Sami groaned, the curve of the top of Finn’s bare ass all the answer he needed, “Oh…this is going to be a long ride back to the hotel…”

“You did ask, love,” Finn smirked as Sami leaned down for a slightly less frantic kiss than before, if not one still filled with passion.

“I did,” Sami murmured against Finn’s lips, “You’d think I’d have learned by now…”

“No fun in dat, love,” Finn whimpered slightly as he felt Sami’s tongue against his lips, “Uber, hotel, Sami?”

“Let’s go!”


End file.
